Ned Nickerson
Ned Nickerson is Nancy Drew's boyfriend in the Nancy Drew PC adventure games. He has yet to be seen in any game, but has had a voice appearance in the majority of the series. His voice actor was Bill Corkery in Game #1 Secrets Can Kill, Ryan Campbell in Game #2 Stay Tuned for Danger and Scott Carty in all the games thereafter. Fictional Biography Ned is one of the friends Nancy can call in almost all of the Nancy Drew games. What he is doing while she calls him is not always made apparent (besides worrying about and missing her), though there are some exceptions. During Game #4 Treasure in the Royal Tower, a voice answering machine said that you had reached him at Omega Chi Epsilon, though it is not know whether or not it is a fraternity as it was in the books. (He seemed to make it out in the game as more of a library than a brotherhood). In Game #18 The Phantom of Venice, he was staying with Frank and Joe Hardy in Bayport while researching for school. Joe proceeded to "tinker" with his car by stringing the parts out across the basement floor. In Legend of the Crystal Skull, after hearing Nancy and Bess are going to New Orleans, Ned unintenionally sets Nancy up on her case by asking her to check up on his classmate Henry Bolet, whose great-uncle just died. In The Phantom of Venice, Ned is staying in Bayport with Frank and Joe Hardy to do research. Joe has ruined Ned's car, much to his dismay. Ned also gave Nancy a heart-shaped locket, which many people comment on. Unfortunately, it gets stolen right off Nancy's neck by the Phantom. In The Haunting of Castle Malloy, Ned is avoiding Deirdre at the Dunhill's party back in River Heights. He also scolded Nancy for driving and talking on her phone, and he was right to. She crashed her car immediately after hanging up with him. In Trail of the Twister, Ned is noted to be with Bess and George at Carlsbad Caverns. In The Captive Curse, Ned was planning a romantic date night for Nancy, but is dismayed that she is away on yet another case. Nancy points out that cases are important in her life, and they get into a fight. The Hardy Boys help them reconcile. Ned then decides to also become a detective, and is successful in solving the case of the missing keys. They were in his pocket. In Alibi in Ashes, Ned is a part of "Team Danger" along with Nancy, Bess, and George for the Clues Challenge taking place in River Heights. For the first time, the player can play as Ned to help Nancy get out of jail. After being persuaded by Nancy, Ned reluctantly helps interrogate Deirdre Shannon since she likes him and only him. In The Deadly Device, Deirdre makes a joke that Ned is with her, but she soon admits he won't even pick up his phone to answer her calls. In Ghost of Thornton Hall, Bess is holding Ned "hostage" at the Nickerson home watching otter videos. She's done this out of boredom because both Nancy and George are out of town. At one point she asks Ned to talk some sense into his girlfriend to try to get her to come back home. In The Silent Spy, Ned is the only one who Nancy will trust (due to the sensitive subject). He also reluctantly breaks into Nancy's house to get the Jabberwocky poem, but is caught by a furious Carson Drew. Ned helps to calm down Mr. Drew, even after the latter tells him to shut up. Ned is a student at Emerson College. He seems to worry about Nancy while she's working on her cases, especially if they prove to be dangerous. Ned seems to be kind of nerdy as he is often 'buried in books'. It is unsure of whether or not he and Nancy are actually dating; they may have an off-and-on relationship. Personality Ned is upbeat and optimistic. He has a deep love for Nancy, though most the games seem to lack in displays of this affection, with a few exceptions. Ned cares for Nancy and offers his support, even though he doesn't always approve of her sleuthing. Ned says that he misses Nancy sometimes on the telephone in the games. Ned is also exceptionally nice to everyone, including snooty rich girl Deirdre Shannon and odd, quiet Henry Bolet. Trivia * The last four digits of his phone number spell out HELP, probably referencing how helpful he is giving hints in most of the games. * He has a cousin who wrestles hogs for a living. Quotes * "Nancy Drew, you know the key to your heart would be much too big to carry around my key chain. I'd probably throw my back out." * "You know what just occurred to me? Someone had to invent the first dungeon... So one day someone had to say... you know, the living room is nice and the kitchen's great, very convenient, don't get me wrong, but you know what would really spruce up the place? Our own private jail." * "I found a quarter, but then it fell into a puddle". * "Nancy, your newfound buddyship with that batty basement-dweller is freaking me out!" * Nickerson men laugh in the face of insecurity." Notes *In an attempt to keep the game suited for both genders, Herinteractive has downplayed the amount of romance between Ned and Nancy a lot. However, there were several exchanges between the two in Secrets can Kill (both Original and Remastered) and Stay Tuned for Danger. Games Absent From Ned is absent from 14 games: *Message in a Haunted Mansion *Secret of the Scarlet Hand *Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake *The Haunted Carousel *Danger on Deception Island *Secret of Shadow Ranch *Secret of the Old Clock *Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon *Danger by Design *Ransom of the Seven Ships *Trail of the Twister *Shadow at the Water's Edge *Tomb of the Lost Queen *The Deadly Device Main